zeronotsukaimafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Lista de animes
Top animes: # Zero no Tsukaima # Kami nomi zo shiru sekai # Date a live # Trinity seven # Toradora # Gamers! # Sakurasou no pet na kanojo # Seirei tsukai no blade dance # Noucome # Nisekoi # Noragami # Demi-chan wa kataritai # Oreimo # Isekai wa smartphone to tomo ni # Rokudenashi majutsu koushi to akashic records # Re:zero kara hajimeru isekai seikatsu # No game no life # Relife # Rakudai kishi no cavalry # Gakusen Toshi asterick # Musaigen no phantom world # Death note Animes terminados en orden de vista: # Shingeki no kyojin # School days # Death note # Monster musume no iru nichijo # Tokyo ghoul # No game no life # Parasyte # Nanatsu no taiza # Toradora # Gakusen Toshi asterick # Relife # Musaigen no phantom world # Sword art Online # Re:zero kara hajimeru isekai seikatsu # Noucome # Zero no tsukaima # Kono subarashii sekai ni shukufuku wo! # High school DxD # mondaiji-tachi ga isekai kara kuru sou desu yo? # Rosario+vampire # Date a live # Sora no otoshimono # High school of the dead # Omamori himari # Infinite stratos # Kore wa zombie desu ka? # Campione! # Haganai # nisekoi # Kami nomi zo shiru sekai # Dakara Boku wa, H ga Dekinai # Ore no Kanojo ga a Osananajimi Shuraba Sugiru # Seirei tsukai no blade dance # Trinity seven # Hoshizora e kakaru hashi # Mayo chiki # Hentai ouji to warawanai neko # Absolute duo # MM! # Seikoku no dragonar # Sakurasou no pet na kanojo # Inobato # Mangaka-san to assistant-san to the animation # Masamune-kun no revenge # Hundred # Ore ga ojousama # Saenai heroine no sodatekata # Demi-chan wa kataritai # Noragami # Shigatsu wa kimi no uso # Ore twintail ni narimasu # Oreimo # Gabriel Dropoud # Golden time 54,1. Koe no katachi (Película) # Rokudenashi majutsu koushi to akashic records # Eromanga-sensei # Rakudai kishi no cavalry # Busou shoujo machiavellianism # Qualidea Code # Tonari no Kaibutsu-Kun # Dragon crisis! # Lance n' masques # Ange Vierge # Tsugumomo # Ladies vs. Butlers! # kyoukai no kanata # Yamada-kun to 7-nin no majo # Hajimete no gal # Tsurezure children # Aho girl # Ookami-san to shichinin no nakama-tachi # Isekai wa smartphone to tomo ni # Youkoso jitsuryoku shijou shugi no hyoushitsu e # Gamers! # Sankarea # Hataraku maou-sama! # Plastic memories # Oregairu # Accel world # Amagi brilliant park # Daitoshokan no Hitsujikai # Kono Naka ni Hitori, Imouto ga Iru! # Mashiro-iro Symphony: The Color of Lovers # Jitsu wa Watashi wa # Outbreak Company # Hitsugi no Chaika # Ryuuou no Oshigoto! # Death march kara hajimaru isekai kyousoukyoku 88,1. ReLIFE: Kanketsu-hen (OVAs) 88,2.Nanatsu no Bitoku (Cortos) # SukaSuka # Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu # Gate # Isshuukan Friends # Rokujouma no Shinryakusha!? # Acchi Kocchi # Blend S # Yuushibu 96,1. Alice or Alice: Siscon Niisan to Futago no Imouto (Cortos) 96,2. Nanatsu no Bitoku (Cortos) Animes abandonados: * Boku no kanojo ga majime sugiru shobitch na ken * Netoge no yome wa onnanoko ja nai to omotta? * Oniichan dakedo ai sae areba kankeinai yo ne * Taimadou gakuen 35 shiken shoutai * Kobayashi-san chi no maid dragon * Goshuushou-sama Ninomiya-kun * Chuunibyou demo koi ga shitai * Mahouka koukou no rettousei * Seiken tsukai no world break * Suzumiya haruhi no yuuutsu * Shinmai maou no testament * Love live School idol project * Kanojo ga flag wo oraretara * Ichiban ushiro no daimaou * Oretachi ni tsubasa wa nai * Saijaku muhai no bahamut * Enmusubi no youko-chan * Akaneiro ni somaru saka * Full metal archemisth * Little witch academia * Juuou mujin no fafnir * Shakugan no shana * Ansatsu kyoushitsu * Sengoku collection * Imouto sae ireba li * Walkure Romanze * Digimon frontiers * Grancrest Senki * Strike the blood * Yosuga no sora * Princess lover! * Asobi ni iku yo * Shamang king * Just because! * Renai boukun * Pokémon xyz * Amagami SS * Taboo tattoo * Dogs Days * Evangelion * Beelzebub * Watamote * Medabots * One piece * Koi to uso * To love ru * Maken-ki * Elfen lied * Kanokon * Inuyasha * Yuru yuri * Clannad * Kissxsis * Berserk * kimiaru * Sekirey * Aiura * Nana Animes que me recomienda el wey este de el Twitch. Dejo unos pocos que me da pereza poner mas xD * Kaichou wa maid sama * Shuffle * Love hina * God eaters * Nurarihyon no Mago * Kuusen Madoushi Kouhosei no Kyoukan * Nejimaki Seirei Senki: Tenkyou no Alderamin Ya las vi: * Boku wa tomodachi ga sukunai * Masamune-kun no Revenge * Shuumatsu Nani Shitemasu ka * Yahari Ore no Seishun Love Comedy wa Machigatteiru. Zoku * Blend S Los deje: * Mahouka koukou no rettousei * Grisaia no kajitsu Animes que me recomienda otro wey de Twich. Escribelo aqui puto :v